chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ApolloFlare/Apallo's VG Reviews: Mario and Luigi RPG 4: Dream Team Bros.
Intro Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time, Mario and Luigi: Bowsers Inside Story, and now.....we reach the 4th Installment of the M&L RPG Series,'' Mario and Luigi: Dream Team Bros.'' Hi Im Apallo The Hedgehog and today/tonight I will be reviewing the 4th Mario and Luigi RPG title: Mario and Luigi Dream Team Bros for the Nintendo 3DS. I will try my best to not spoil the game in this review but some things may lead to spoilers so reader beware. I will be dividing the Review into 4 Different Parts: Story, Gameplay, Art and Character Design, and Music. Story It Appears that this game takes place after the defeat of Fawful and the Dark Star/Dark Bowser in M&L:BiS as Peach's Castle has been repaired. The Princess, some Toads, Toadsworth and the Bros are invited to stay on Pi'illo Island, where the Pi'illo Kingdom and a race called the Pi'illos Used to live. And So, Mario, Luigi and Co. Are now on a Zepplin going to the Island. After reaching the island, the heroes are touring Pi'illo Castle and ended up meeting with Starlow......(ugh I hated Her, I miss Stuffwell and E.Gadd, and in this game she was a bitch to Luigi) who joins them once again on this adventure. Peach ends up getting lost with Toadsworth in the castle caverns and its up to the Trio to save her. After beating the First Boss of the game, the bros find a Stone Pillow that one of the staff members says that it was the pillow that the Prince used to rest on. Luigi uses it on a bed that is in the castle and a rainbow colored trippy portal appears sucking Peach inside of it, with Mario following her, only to find out she has been caputred and to be greeted with Dreamy Broque Monsieur, who introduces us to Dreamy Luigi. And So, the Bros go in search of Peach who has been captured by a Purple Gas Thing....who is really Antasma, King of Bats. After a battle with his Dreamy Self, Mario loses the two of them and manages to free the Ruler of the Kingdom, Prince Dreambert who was trapped inside of a Nightmire Chunk. And this is where I will stop, before I say any more spoilers. Gameplay Now we reach the gameplay portion of Dream Team. As always, you will be controlling the Mario Bros thoughout the entire game, and as always they use thier unique buttons for thier actions, A for Mario and B for Luigi. Traveling in the Real World The Circule Pad replaces the D-Pad for movement while the A and B buttons remain as the action buttons. L and R will change the action commands for the Bros. so they can use, Brothers Moves (Bros. Moves) As seen in previous installments. There are a few returning moves. Spin Jump and Mini Mario from Superstar Saga, and Mole Mario which used to be with Luigi being underground has changed for this game, with 2 new ones the Side Drill and Ball Hop. Traveling in the Dream World Just like in BiS, The Bros will be traveling to and from differnt locations in the game. Thus brings in the new mechanic, the Dream World, where you can rescue Pi'illos, and FIght Groups Of Enemies with Mario and Dreamy Luigi, who can change into different formarions with the Luiginoids for form a Cone, A Stack or a Ball, each of these with a unique feature. Combat Combat has not changed much, But with New Bros. Attacks and a few returning ones. Not much to say for this for the Real World, But for the Dream World, Dreamy Luigi will power up mario increasing his HP and BP for battles against Dream Enemies. Those Bros Moves will now be called Luiginary Attacks, which are based from the formations used outside of battle with the execption of Luiginary Wall, Luiginary Flame and Luiginary Hammer. Art and Character Design For a 3DS Entry, I expected like 3D Figures but that was just for the enviroment only as the Sprites now looking Hand Drawn and non Pixel Like from the past 3 Games. The Bosses look Amazing and so do the Heroes and NPCs as well. Speaking of Characters, Popple from Superstar Saga returns along with Kylie Koopa from Partners In Time along with some Beans and Hoos from SS as well. And Broques from BiS as well. Anyone seeing a Pattern Here? Music Just let the Music Speak For it'self When I heard Antasma's Battle Theme.....my ears came i had an eargasam. This is on the same calibur as PiT's Soundtrack and Even BiS's Too! All Composed by Yoko Shimomura, Dream Team has an amazing soundtrack. Final View All I have to say is, The Music is Amazing, the Story is amazing, and just everything about it is just amazing. But the Difficulity of some bosses and how EXP is sometimes are delt in small amouts are among the only Problems I had. But I digress, and now we go to the score. I Give Mario and Luigi Dream Team Bros, a 8 out of 10. Now...I wonder what we will be having for a 5th Game......hummmmmm returning races.......enemies and references to Superstar Saga........ -An Immage of the Beanbean Kingdom is seen in a Dream Portal- Category:Blog posts